Love: Diluted and Complex
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: MWPP, AU-ish. New title. Ch. 4: Peter attends a Death Eater meeting. Lily and James decided to swallow their pride and apologize to each other. Severus writes a letter to Petunia. Prelude to HP & The Bonds of Hearts. RR!
1. The Invitation

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter

~

~

~

~

The Invitation

~

~

~

~

__

To Rigel, Cassiopeia, Regulus, and Sirius Black,

You are cordially invited to the wedding of Theodore Tonks and Andromeda Black to be celebrated on January 24th, 1975, at the Church of St. Mungo at the stroke of 3 PM.

"Hey, tell Andy I said congrats," James said, handing the invitation back to Sirius.

"Dear old mother chucked it," Sirius said. "Said she wouldn't go to "some abominable union between filth and a blood traitor". Said the kids Andy has won't be related to her in any way. Blasted her name of the family tree, too. Nice mum I've got, eh?" He grinned.

"Perfectly lovely in every way," Remus said, returning the grin. "What else'd she say?"

"Said I was not to go to a blood traitor wedding or she'd chuck me out of the house again. I told her that wasn't such a bad thing. She went into another rant about how Regulus is so perfect and wouldn't dare go to a Mudblood wedding and why couldn't the shame of her flesh be more like Regulus and how I broke her heart every single day that I was friends with a blood traitor like James Potter. Sorry, mate, don't know how she managed to drag your name in there."

James shrugged.

"So what did you do?" Peter asked, staring at Sirius.

"Well, I eventually got so mad at her that I told her to bug off and that I was going to Andy's wedding and if she didn't like it she could—but I won't get into that." He grinned again. "So guess what she did."

"What?" the boys asked as one.

"Exactly what she threatened. She chucked me out of the house. So Regulus is an only child again."

"What?!" Remus shouted. "Sirius, were have you been living?"

"Moved in with my Uncle Alphard," Sirius said, shrugging. "Dear old mother keeps sending him threatening messages of disowning him, but I don't think he minds much. Says if she does he'll move to Japan and change his name to Hotohori. He's got a long-distance girlfriend over there, anyway. When he does, I'll just move into my own place. Sorry, Prongs, don't want to impose on your mum and dad like this summer."

"You shouldn't be talking about leaving the Blacks like that, Sirius," a sinister, female voice said.

"What is it now, Narcissa?" Sirius sighed, impatiently.

A girl with completely blonde hair in a ponytail, dark brown eyes, and very pale skin had entered the compartment.

"Aunt Cassiopeia's right. Andromeda is a fool and a blood traitor, and I'm not going to her wedding, either."

"Too bad," Sirius said. "Would've give you the perfect chance to bring and show off your new boyfriend. Tell me, 'Cissa, which one is it this month? I mean, last month was Goyle, month before was Crabbe, before that was Nott. I'm losing track." He forged an innocent, curious smile.

Narcissa seemed too angry for words. She turned abruptly and stomped out of the compartment, slamming the door.

"Nice one, Padfoot," James said.

"Why, thank you, Prongs," Sirius said, smiling.

"I can't believe she won't go to her own sister's wedding," Remus said, shaking his head.

"Well, she would have the stronger side by not going," Peter murmured.

"Well, she's just a stuck-up git, so let's please forget her," Sirius said, turning to face James. "So, Prongs—"

"Owl," Remus said.

"Huh?" the other three asked.

"Owl post," Remus elaborated, gesturing to the window. An owl was trying to keep up with the fast-moving train. 

Peter unlatched the window and let the exhausted owl flop in. He picked up the letter from where the owl had dropped it when it had fallen to the floor.

"It's for Sirius," he said, reading the envelope. "Looks like Andromeda's handwriting."

"Lemmee see that." Sirius took the letter from Peter's hand. "Yep, that's Andy all right." He tore open the letter and skimmed it. The ink was blotchy and the actual paper had tear stains on it.

"It says, _-Sirius, it's Andy. No one's coming to my wedding. Your mother wrote to tell me that I was a traitorous fool and how dare I send an invitation to her. My family refuses to come, even my parents. My wedding is going to be absolutely empty aside from Ted's folks. _

So, I need a favor. Sirius, please come to my wedding. You don't have to tell your mother. You can bring guests if you like, and your guests can have guests. Please bring James, Remus, and Peter, my marauders. I've already sent Lily an invite. It should get there tomorrow.

Also, I have a humungous thing to ask you. I want you to give me away. I don't want to walk down the aisle alone and seeing as my father isn't coming, who better to ask than my favorite cousin?

Don't send my owl back with your reply right away. He's old; he needs a break. Narcissa took my owl when I left home to move in with Ted.

Lots of love,

Andy" he looked up. "I wondered why Narcissa was flaunting that owl. She has that ugly old cat, Deneb." He put the letter aside and starting digging in his bookbag for some paper and quill and ink.

"She shouldn't worry about me. I'll go, and I'll send a letter describing every little detail about it to my mother if I feel like it. How about you guys?"

"'Course I'm coming," James said. "I'll just ask my parents."

"It depends on whether or not June 24th is a Full Moon," Remus said. "But I'll go if it's not. You, Wormtail?"

He looked uncomfortable. "I don't know- - -"

"Look, if Narcissa gives you a hard time, I'll shove her head up—"

The compartment door slid open, and the figure in the door made James practically start drooling over himself.

Lily Evans, tall, curly brown hair with lots of natural red highlights, and bright green eyes that could stare into your soul, it seemed. She was looking mad as hornets now.

"Darn, I thought this car was empty!" she yelled, exasperated. "Sirius, your cousin is in a bad mood and she is taking it out on all us "Mudblood and blood traitor scum" in the other compartments."

"Shudder to think what it'll be like when she makes Molly Caleb mad," Sirius said laughingly, thinking of his cousin-in-law Molly Caleb with a temper to match her bright red, wavy hair. A single insult courtesy of Narcissa would warrant him sending his cousin home in a cardboard box.

"You can hide out in here, if you like," James said, all at once playing the gentlemen.

"Mudblood! I'm not through with you yet!" an angry voice yelled.

Lily swore under her breath.

"Here, get on the couch. We'll pile some stuff on you."

Resigned, Lily curled into a ball on the couch. James reached into his bookbag and yanked out the Invisibility Cloak.

"James, don't!" Remus said sharply.

He ignored them all and spread the Cloak over Lily, who disappeared under it.

The door slammed open. "Have you seen Lily Evans?"

"Nope, sorry, 'Cissa," Sirius said. 

Narcissa grunted and slammed the door. James yanked the cloak off Lily.

Lily sat up. "Okay, Potter, I know she's not stupid enough to fall for that, and that's saying a lot," Lily said, accusingly.

"What? I just saved your butt, Miss Evans. You should be thanking me."

"What was that thing you put on me? Potter, do you have an Invisibility Cloak? 'Cause if you did, those are illegal in school—"

"Evans, Evans," James said, shaking his head mournfully. "You do realize that we can use this?"

"What?"

"Well, we're Head Boy and Girl, aren't we? Sneaking around busting people will be a lot easier if they can't see us."

"But- - -"

"Think on it, Lils," James said. He ignored her snarl of "don't call me "Lils"" and continued. "Imagine, for instance, Narcissa is causing some trouble. Wouldn't you just love to bust her, and she never saw it coming?"

Lily was about to say something, but stopped. She seemed to contemplate what he had said. Then, slowly but surely, a grin began to form on her face.

"That would be nice," she said dreamily. "All right, Potter, I can be just as devious as you. But I'm watching you. One step outta line with that cloak and I'll haul your butt into the headmaster's office. What's that?" She pointed to the letter next to Sirius.

"That, dear, is an invitation," James said.

She made a face at him. "For what?"

"Andy's getting married to Ted Tonks in June," Remus said.

"What?! Andy's getting married?!" Lily squealed. She and Andromeda had gotten along great when the older girl was still at Hogwarts. Andy had played the big sister to all of them. "Darn, she doesn't know where I live. I guess if I'm invited, I'll have to wait till breakfast tomorrow to get one."

"Yeah, Andy said that she would," Remus said.

"So, how are things going in that lovely little house of yours?" James asked playfully.

"Petunia's being a stupid git, and she's all bubble-headed because some fat guy is asking her out. Some Vernon Dursely or something like that." Lily waved it away. "He's ugly as sin and I shudder to think what would happen if he sat on some poor dog."

James snickered.

"And how about you, Mr. Potter?"

"Sirius stayed over the entire summer," James said.

Lily cocked her eyebrows. "Really? James, Sirius, is there something you wanna tell us?"

"Shut up." James pushed her shoulder.

"Make me." She pushed him back.

"I will." And he pushed her again.

"Oh, yeah?" She, once again, pushed him.

"Stop flirting, you two," Sirius said.

"We're not flirting!" Lily yelled.

"Oh!" James moaned dramatically, pressing a hand to his heart. "You cut me deep, Lily Evans!"

"Oh, shut up, Potter." Lily crossed her arms. "So anyway, about Andy's wedding. If I'm gonna have to put up with Narcissa for the day, I at least don't wanna sit with her."

"Narcissa's not coming."

"What?! Andy's her sister!"

"She's marrying a Muggle-born. That makes her trash on the street," Sirius said.

"That little- - -"

~

~

~

~

~

Me: This is the story of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Lily Evans.

The year is 1974. This is their 7th and final year at Hogwarts.

You have now entered the twilight zone.

James: O_O What was that?

Me: A humorous interlude.

Sirius: It wasn't very funny.

Me: Shut up. *Punches him* Please review!


	2. Letters

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter

~

~

~

~

Letters

~

~

~

~

"Ah, September 2nd, the best and worst day of the year," Sirius said, filling his breakfast plate with melon wedges.

"Why's that, Padfoot?" Prongs said.

"On one hand, classes start. On the other hand, pranks start!"

"Too true, my mate, too true."

"And Prongs has no idea that there is another meaning to the word "mate"," Remus snickered.

"Oh, shut up, neither of us are like that," James shot back.

(A/N: I am NOT making fun of the gays. Homophobia is a horrible practice that should die NOW)

""Pranks", my dear partner? Might I remind you that you are Head Boy now and beyond such petty practices?"

"Tiger Lily, 7 o'clock!" Sirius hissed under his breath.

Lily sat down right across from James, next to Remus, and began to fill her plate.

"Why are you sitting here, Lils?" James asked.

"For the last time, I'm not "Lils". And we're supposed to look like a unified force, remember? It's part of our duties."

"That settles it. She fancies you," Sirius said.

"What are you talking about?" Lily exclaimed. "For me to fancy James is to sin against nature."

"You've cut me deep, Lily. You've cut me to my bloodstream," James moaned.

"Don't let it drip on the floor," Lily advised unsympathetically. "Remus, may I ask why you, the smartest student in the school, chose to squander yourself with these brainless gits? No offense to you, of course, Peter."

Remus looked over at James, Sirius, and Peter. They were the only people, other than Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Pomfrey, privy to the secret of his lycanthropy. They were the ones who stood by him despite of it.

"Nothing breaks the bonds of true friendship," Remus said sagely.

"I suppose so," Lily mused.

"That's Remus, our philosopher," James said, and began to shovel food in his mouth.

"Oh, that's lovely, Jimmy," Lily commented.

James looked up. ""Jimmy"?"

"Well, if you're going to call me "Lils", I need a stupid nickname for you."

"Aw, see, they're already using terms of endearment," Sirius said.

"Sirius, kindly shut your face," Lily said sweetly, and began to eat her toast.

"Mail's here," Peter grunted unceremoniously. 

A 100plus owls were flying in from the open windows. The school looked up as one to see brown, white, and gray blurs swooping down to the addressees. 

A silver-gray horned owl with sinister-looking yellow eyes came to their table first. It deposited a letter onto Peter's plate and flapped off to the owlery, knocking Lily in the head with its wings on its way.

"Watcha got there, Peter?" James asked.

"Just the usual stuff from home," Peter answered, but there was a slightly different tone in his voice, as he looked a tad pale when he shoved the letter in his pocket.

"Here comes that owl," Sirius said, as the feeble old owl from the train swooped down. He landed ungracefully, nearly falling into a pitcher of milk. Exhausted, he dumped a letter into Lily's lap. Far from flying to the owlery, he instead settled itself on the table and began to peck at Peter's toast.

"Yep, it's Andy's invitation," Lily said, reading the envelope. She tore it open and skimmed the letter. "January 24th, 3 PM…got it."

Peter was trying to shoo the owl away with the aid of Remus when another owl dropped a red envelope into Sirius's lap.

"Oh, blimey, Sirius got a Howler," James said.

"It's from my mother," Sirius reported, reading the envelope. 

"Better open it, Sirius," Remus said, finally picking the owl up bodily and depositing it gently on the floor. "Hate to see what an unopened Howler does."

Sirius held it over the table and ripped back the red ribbon, smirking.

"_SIRIUS ALDEBARAN BLACK!!!!_" Cassiopeia Black's voice screeched. The entire school looked up and over to where the noise was coming from. "_HOW DARE YOU WRITE AND PROMISE TO ATTEND ANDROMEDA'S WEDDING???!!! WE THOUGHT WE HAD RAISED YOU BETTER THAN TO SUPPORT MUDBLOOD SCUM!!!! YOU'VE BEEN DOING IDIOTIC THINGS EVER SINCE YOU WERE PUT IN GRYFFINDOR, BUT WE NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD STOOP TO THIS!!! THIS COMES FROM HANGING AROUND WITH TRASH LIKE THE POTTERS AND LUPINS!!!! ANDROMEDA IS A TRAITOR TO OUR NOBLE FAMILY, AND IF YOU DARE ATTEND HER FARCE OF A WEDDING, YOU CAN VERY WELL FORGET EVER RETURNING TO THE BLACKS!!!!_"

The letter tore itself up, and complete silence reigned, except for the Slytherin table, where Regulus, Narcissa, Lucius, and Severus were laughing.

"She says it like it's a bad thing," Sirius muttered, but the other Marauders and Lily could see that his hands were shaking and his smirk was gone.

Sirius Black was a patient man. He could withstand all insults to himself. However, insults to James, Remus, and Andromeda were unforgivable. Andromeda had been like a sister since the day they had met, when he was two and she was three. James was the first friend he'd gotten when he'd stepped on the Hogwarts Express, and Remus was soon to follow. 

Sirius did not take kindly to people disparaging those he loved. 

He stood up suddenly and grabbed the pitcher of milk.

"Sirius, where are you going?" Lily asked. "Sirius?"

He did not answer, just marched around the Gryffindor table and towards the Slytherin table.

"Narcissa sent the letter telling his mother that he was going to the wedding," Remus said. "She's the only one who knew about it."

"And the only one who would sink that low," James muttered.

Sirius stopped directly behind his cousin, despite the shouted warnings of Professor McGonagall. 

Narcissa twisted herself to look up at him, sneering.

"What's your problem, blood traitor?" 

Sirius, in full sight of the entire school and faculty, promptly dumped the contents of the pitcher onto Narcissa's head.

There as an instant uproar. Narcissa screeched as milk seeped into her robes. Shrieks of laughter were coming from the Gryffindor table; angry yelling from the other Slytherins.

Lucius jumped up, his wand in his hand. Sirius pulled out his own wand and pointed it at Lucius.

"That wasn't a smart move, blood traitor," Lucius snarled. He brought his wand up and opened his mouth to curse Sirius, who was prepping to defend himself.

"ENOUGH!"

The great, booming voice of Albus Dumbledore silenced the entire school and stopped Lucius in his tracks.

McGonagall stood up, furious, though it was hard to tell what she was angriest at: Sirius, Lucius, or the Howler.

"Sirius Black!" she screeched. "Detention for two weeks, for assaulting another student! Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black, one week for both of you for provoking and attempting violence, and for foul language!"

Sirius was white-faced in his fury. His hands were still shaking when he shoved his wand back in his robe pocket and stormed back to the Gryffindor table. 

Regulus scowled at his brother's retreating form, pointed his wand at Narcissa, and muttered, "_Scourgify_." The milk evaporated.

Sirius slammed himself down at the table.

"Good job, Sirius," Arthur Weasley called, sending a nasty glare at the Slytherin table. Molly Caleb, though her eyes were reproving, smiled grudgingly at him.

Sirius grinned at them, all traces of anger lost, and turned back. "Okay, that makes another relative I've become estranged with. How many does that make?"

"Your mother, your father, your brother, your aunts, most of your uncles, most of your cousins…You're fighting with everyone except Andy, Arthur, Molly, and Alphard," James said.

"That's "Hotohori" now. He owled me privately last night to say that he moved to Japan to elope with his girlfriend. Dang, I can't believe I forgot to tell you about that! Especially the best news."

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"He left me money. Loads of it. Enough to get a flat."

James swore appreciatively under his breath.

"Your own place?" Peter gasped.

"Yep."

"Where?" Remus asked.

"Going house-hunting this weekend. Care to join me?"

"Well, yeah! It has to fit with all of us," James said.

"Ahem."

Four male faces turned to see Lily.

"I don't think, Sirius, that you're allowed to leave the school, even on weekends," she said.

"Argh, James, your girlfriend is cramping our style!"

Lily's face went red. "I am NOT his girlfriend, Sirius! I never was and never will be! And if you set foot out of the school, I'll tack on another two weeks of detention! GOT THAT?!"

She slammed her plate onto the table and stood up. She clambered over the seat, plate in hand, and went to sit next to Emmaline Vance and the twins Hestia and Diana Jones.

"Smooth, Padfoot. Very smooth," Remus muttered.

"Everyone's out to yell at me today, it seems," Sirius said, grinning carelessly. But his eyes were still directed at the Slytherin table, and there was still a spark of anger lingering in them.

"Guys," Remus said, suddenly whispering. "An owl dropped this by while you were watching Sirius dumping milk on his cousin." He held out a letter, with crease marks still evident.

James took it and skimmed it.

"_Dear Remus Lupin_," Sirius read quietly over James's shoulder. "_You have been invited to participate in a protest against the Ministry of Magic, to argue against the new Lycanthropy Protection Act. I need hardly remind you that should this bill become law, you will be forced to leave Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with no recognition that you ever attended, and be relocated to an area free of non-werewolf humans. We can NOT allow this to happen. The protest takes place in Diagon Alley on Halloween, at 7 o'clock. Please RSVP. Sincerely wishing for goodwill towards you and all werewolves, Bonnie Justine Quillan, chairwoman for the Magical Civil Right Activists. P.S. For privacy's sake, as soon as you fold this letter, this script will disappear until you and only you choose to read it again_." 

James looked up. "Would they really force you to leave Hogwarts? Snap your wand and everything?"

"Yes, and I'd have to leave my home, too. They'd probably relocate me to some God-awful wasteland like Salazar's Pit."

The Marauders wrinkled their noses at the thought of Salazar's Pit, the rank, abandoned valley between the Rowena Mountains. Tales of travelers who had entered the valley and never returned had been widespread since 1951.

"Are you gonna go?" Sirius asked.

Remus picked up and napkin and began to nervously tear it up. "I don't know. This Bonnie Quillan, who wrote this; her husband Rolf is a werewolf. He was fired from his job because if it, so she's the only one who can work, and they have 6 kids. She's really passionate about Magical Civil Rights. Sometimes I think she stirs stuff up."

"I think she's got the right idea," James said determinedly. "You said it's on Halloween, right? That's a Hogsmeade weekend. We can sneak in and out of Diagon before anyone's the wiser."

"Count me in," Sirius said. "Another chance to disappoint dear old mum and dad? How could I pass it up? What about you, Wormtail?"

It was Peter's turn to tear up a napkin nervously. "I'm not sure," he said uncertainly. "I might be doing something that day." 

"Like what?" James asked.

"It's nothing, really. I'll see about it."

"Not losing your nerve as a Marauder, are you?" Sirius taunted, grinning.

"No," Peter said instantly.

There was loud clanging of bells, much like those at old churches.

"And that's the signal. Pranking has begun!" Sirius exclaimed. 

The dishes cleared away and students began to rise, including the Marauders. Remus first, then James, then Sirius.

Peter hung back a little. Regulus and Narcissa were sending him black looks. He coughed nervously and sent a "What-can-you-do?" look at them. They stared coolly, and then packed up their belongings and moved out.

He took the letter out of his pocket and stared at it. A green seal shaped like a snake kept it shut. He'd have to read it in private a soon as he could get away from the others.


	3. Old Faces In Odd Places

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter. I solely own Diana Jones, Aaron Granger, and Belle Foxworthy

~

~

~

~

Old Faces in Odd Places

~

~

~

~

"Ah, Hogsmeade. If ever there was Utopia, this would be it," Sirius said.

"With Zonko's as our holy shrine," James agreed.

Remus shook his head. Peter laughed nervously.

The streets of Hogsmeade were filled with pushing and shoving students, ranging from ages 13 to 17. The Marauders, however, were having no trouble staying together. People respected them, unconsciously or obviously, and usually kept a polite distance so as to not disturb them. In their younger years, Sirius and James were notorious for hexing people who crossed their path. Of course, they had outgrown that 6th year, especially following the Snape/Lily Incident, as Remus was bound to name it. 

Slytherins were always the exception though. Now, some Slytherins were okay, the Marauders agreed, but most needed a good kick in the rear. Such people included Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa and Regulus Black, Evan Rosier, Rapier Wilkes, Owen Goyle, Damon Crabbe, Aaron Granger, and Belle Foxworthy.

Speaking of them, there they were in the Hog's Head, happily taking in shots of Firewhiskey. 

The Marauders stopped directly outside the Hog's Head window and watched them getting drunk.

Sirius cocked his head to the side and grinned impishly. "My, they look like they're having fun. And we don't want that, do we?"

"Sirius, no," Remus said promptly.

"Oh, come on, Moony, allow your two bored-to-death friends some enjoyment before we go back to our tedious student lives," James interjected.

"Absolutely not," Remus said firmly, shaking his head for authoritative effect.

"I agree with Remus," Peter said nervously, his beady black eyes shooting back and forth from the other Marauders to Snape's gang. "We should get going."

Sirius sighed a hugely fake sigh. "I suppose you're right." He hung his head, and from behind his black hair, he blinked at James.

"I'm thirsty," James said, exactly on cue.

"The Three Broomsticks is right up the road," Remus said.

"No, I'm thirsty NOW."

"Hey, I'm thirsty, too," Sirius piped up. "Oh, and would you look at that? There's a bar right here. Prongs, shall we head in?"

"After you, Padfoot," James said with a sweeping bow. Sirius opened up the door and held it for James, who made a great show of entering the bar.

Remus sighed deeply and walked in. Peter, shaking slightly underneath his robes, followed, and Sirius shut the door behind himself.

"Moony, I seriously was thirsty," James said, grinning. He led the other three up to the bar. 

The bartender eyed them suspiciously. "What can I get ya?" he said gruffly, wiping a filthy glass with a mired-down rag.

"Butterbeer-Firewhiskey Twist," James said promptly. He figured himself too old for just plain Butterbeer, but he'd gotten drunk once before and had found himself in just his boxers in the middle of Diagon Alley at 3 in the morning, with the Potions exam the next day. Besides, being drunk wasn't the best feeling in the world. He figured the Butterbeer would dilute some of the alcohol.

"Firewhiskey on the rocks," Sirius ordered. He'd also been drunk before, like James, and was tipsy quite frequently, mainly because of the family he lived with. He, however, liked the feeling of intoxication. It frequently led him to his more humorous escapades, including the one time he had stood up on the mantle above the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room, singing "_We all live in a yellow submarine_", and quite off-key, too.

"Butterbeer," Remus ordered, and Peter squeaked out, "Me, too."

Four mugs, two filled with thick, eggnog-like liquid, one with a dark red fluid, and another with the combination of the other types, slid down the bar towards them. Each Marauder took their respective drink and brought it over to a table.

They had caught the Slytherins' eyes. Narcissa shot her cousin a nasty look, the thought of the milk from three weeks ago still on her mind. Sirius grinned back at her, and took a big gulp of his Firewhiskey.

She leaned over and whispered something to Lucius, who, in turn, leaned over and whispered something to Severus. Whatever they were talking about went in full circle around the table, and James watched it all during gulp after gulp of his Twist.

~

~

~

~

Plastic bags tugged against the skin of Lily's hands as she walked down Mab Street, a very long and winding road. It was so named after the Irish fairy queen, whom Lily was very proud to call a distant ancestor. In fact, Mab was the last person before her to have magical powers.

Well, aside from Petunia that is, but Lily really didn't like to think about that. Petunia had left Hogwarts abruptly at the end of their 5th year after an atrocious attack on her by Malfoy and the Black sisters, minus Andromeda, of course. Petunia had also mentioned about someone betraying her, but Lily had yet to discover who that person was. Whoever it was, was responsible for the estrangement between twin sisters, and if she ever discovered the name that person had better run.

"Lily? You all right, honey?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm good," Lily answered offhandedly. Molly Caleb was walking alongside her, with Amelia Bones, Marlene McKinnon, Emmaline Vance, Alice Gunther, and the twins Hestia and Diana Jones surrounding them. 

"So, Miss Molly, how is your friend Mr. Weasley these days?" Emmaline asked, trying to smother a grin.

Molly blushed pink. "Just fine, thank you, Emmaline."

"Oh, come off it," Alice ordered. "You give us the goods."

Molly blushed even deeper pink and stopped walking. The other girls all halted almost simultaneously and turned to look at her.

"You CAN'T tell Sirius," she said, in a conspiratorial whisper.

"Can't tell him what?" Marlene asked, leaning in. The other girls followed her cue.

"Well, um, I'm not supposed to know this, but I accidentally heard Arthur talking to Frank Longbottom last week."

"Yeah?" Alice said. She had perked slightly at the sound of her boyfriend's name.

"And, well, I heard Arthur say that…he wants to propose to me!"

"WHAT?!" The girls screamed at once.

"Shh!" Molly hissed. 

"Oh my God, did he say when he was going to propose?" Lily asked.

"If he did, I was too surprised to hear it."

"You were surprised?" Marlene exclaimed. "Margaret Julie Caleb, you and Arthur have been going out since first year, you sit with each other every day, you have never had a fight, you told him what you WANTED TO NAME YOUR FIRST CHILD, and you're surprised he wants to marry you?"

"Well…well, who expects to just hear out of the blue that their boyfriend wants to marry them?"

"Hey, just be grateful that you CAN get married," Emmaline said bitterly.

An awkward silence fell over the group as 5 pairs of eyes went to Emmaline's face and then to Hestia's. It was common knowledge in Hogwarts that the two of them had been going steady for nearly three years. It didn't matter to their friends, of course. Not even Molly minded, and she seemed like just the old-fashioned-mother type that did mind. Lily just couldn't understand why two responsible, smart girls who worked for the end of wizarding racism should not be allowed to marry and adopt children just because they were girls. 

Amelia took a deep breath and changed the subject quickly. "Molly, are you going to say yes?"

"No, I'm going to throw the ring in his face and shove him in the lake," Molly said sarcastically. "Of course I'm going to say "Yes"!"

The girls squealed as one again, and then began asking questions.

"Who's your maid-of-honor going to be?" "When, Molly, when?" "Will you get married at St. Mungo's?" "PLEASE let me help you pick out a dress!" "What'll the food be?" "If you need something "borrowed", I can give you my gold earrings. They're made from melted Galleons."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Molly yelped, throwing up her hands. "One at a time. Yes, Alice, you can help me pick out a dress, in fact, I want all of you to help me. Hestia, I haven't decided on the food yet, but chicken is a must and I want Italian soup. Emmaline, I wouldn't dream of taking your earrings. I want you to wear them to the wedding. They're gorgeous on you. Marlene and Amelia, I'm not sure when or where, but most likely St. Mungo's Church and if not, St. Veronica's. And as for my maid-of-honor…" She paused. "I don't know."

"I'd love to be it, but I'm already being maid-of-honor at Andy's wedding, so I wouldn't mind if I'm not," Lily said. That was one bit of information she had withheld from James and the other Marauders.

"Oh, maybe I'll just make you all bridesmaids, no one more special than anyone else," Molly mused.

Each girl had a decidedly disappointed look on her face. Molly laughed.

"Hey, wait," Lily said, throwing her arm out and nearly tripping Amelia. They hadn't even realized they'd started walking again.

Lily had stopped right outside the Hog's Head. She squinted through the window, then wiped it with her hand and peered into it.

"Dear God in Heaven, it's James and those Slytherins in the same room."

"What makes me think that the Hog's Head will be demanding a great sum of money from Hogwarts soon?" Diana murmured.

~

~

~

~

A half hour had passed. Thus far, neither side had made any moves, but the Slytherins were still whispering around the table.

"Severus, go over there," Lucius whispered.

"I feel no urge to," Severus muttered back, glaring at Lucius. He was not a huge fan of Malfoy, not after that fiasco in 5th year. "It will most likely cause a fight, resulting in our expulsion from the Hog's Head and a probable suspension from Hogwarts."

"Severus." Lucius grinned maliciously. "Do you want to go back on our deal?"

Severus stared at his blonde-headed peer with complete and utter loathing, which was met with a broader grin. The deal was the bane of Severus's existence. The deal made him a slave to Lucius Malfoy for the rest of eternity, just to ensure that she was forever safe… "Of course I don't want that."

"Then go right on over, Severus. You must admit, it is rather hilarious."

"Yeah. Sure."

Severus picked up his Firewhiskey shot and chugged it. He swayed slightly, letting the alcohol get to his brain. Then he stood up, bracing himself. Evan scraped his chair over against the wooden floor to let him pass.

He half-stumbled his way over to the Marauders' table. The four of them turned their gazes

"May I ask what your business here is, Snivellus?" Sirius asked, as if he were discussing weather. "Shouldn't you be sifting through a dumpster somewhere?"

James nearly choked on his Twist. Remus brought his hand to his forehead and sighed for the second time that day. Peter watched it all with his tiny, bleary black eyes. Another day, another Sirius vs. Severus fight.

"Oh, Sirius, you sound so much more intelligent with your mouth shut," Severus shot at him. "Anyway, my business is with Potter."

"Wassup?" James asked, smiling patronizingly.

"Lucius was just wondering about your sisters, Belinda and Jennifer. He wants to know if one walks to the left and the other walks to the right, do they stretch out and then snap back together?"

Remus and Peter gave simultaneous gasp, and Sirius stared with shocked eyes, wondering how even Severus Snape dared to say something like that. Belinda and Jennifer Potter's condition was no laughing matter. While James and their other sister, Rowena, had been born healthy, the twins that Gloria Potter had always wanted had come out as Siamese twins. There was no cure except for very risky surgery that could result in both sisters' death.

Just like Sirius did not stand insults to Andromeda or the Marauders, James did not take anything about Belinda and Jennifer.

He stood up, pushing back his chair so hard that it fell backwards onto the floor, and a leg broke off. Completely forgetting he was a wizard and possessed a wand, James reared back his fist and then punched Severus as hard as he could.

~

~

~

~

Mayhem. All was chaos. James was holding Severus to the floor by the collar with one hand and repeatedly punching him in the face. Sirius and Remus were fighting off the rest of the Slytherins, doing quite well though outnumbered 9 to 2, and Peter watched it all, horrorstruck, occasionally yelling out, "Guys, stop it!"

"_Hant_!" another voice yelled out, then followed by, "Oh, darn it all."

He'd struck again. The blonde-haired, blue-eyed, voted Most Likely To Hurt His Back By Kissing His Own Butt imbecile known as Gilderoy Allen Lockhart had messed up what was rumored to be his 28, 605 spell.

Instead of stopping James mid-punch, he had created several little ghosts that zoomed in on people and began to pull their hair out from the root.

"That IDIOT!" Amelia yelled, grabbing the door before it swung shut. Lily had just entered the bar, pulling her wand out from her robes.

"_Impedimentia_!" she screeched, pointing her wand at James.

The spell took hold. James froze even as his elbow reared back, allowing Severus to kick his way out from James's body. James, still frozen, fell to the floor, but the full 10 seconds had passed as soon as he hit the hardwood, permitting him to groan loudly and feel the hollow ache in his chest.

Lily tore her gaze away from James and looked around. Emmaline and Hestia were pulling Lucius off Sirius, who was being held back by Molly. Lucius was nursing a bleeding lip and Sirius glared intensely though an eye that was beginning to show black and purple. Marlene, Amelia, and Diana had formed a barrier, effectively blocking off the rest of the Slytherins. Remus was holding his right arm, wincing in pain, and Peter still had not moved.

A tense silence consumed the air in the bar, until finally, both Lily and Molly screamed in one voice, "WHAT DID YOU IDIOTS THINK YOU WERE DOING!!!!????"

~

~

~

~

"WHAT DID YOU IDIOTS THINK YOU WERE DOING???!!!" McGonagall resounded.

The Marauders were sitting in her office. James and Sirius were staring sullenly into their hands, Remus sat up straight and respectfully, and Peter was absolutely shivering in his shoes.

"How dare you cause such a disruption in a public place?! If those girls hadn't stopped you, God only knows what damage you could have done! What on earth possessed you into picking a fight with them!?"

"We're not the ones who picked it, Professor!" Sirius yelled back at her. "And don't bring Remus and Peter into it, either, Peter wasn't involved and Remus was just defending himself."

"I'll bring them into it if I so choose, Mr. Black," McGonagall said hotly. "And you didn't answer my question. What was so important that you have most likely gotten Hogwarts a lawsuit?!"

"Snape and Malfoy," Sirius shot back. "And if you must know, they insulted Belinda and Jennifer."

McGonagall took a very deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to collect herself. "That was still no reason to cause a public disturbance. Detention for two weeks for Mr. Black and Mr. Potter. Three days for Mr. Lupin. Mr. Pettigrew, nothing for you. And one hundred points from Gryffindor."

"That's not fair at all! What about Snape, Malfoy, my ever-so-dear relatives and the rest of their scumbag gang?"

"I will be talking to their Head of House, but I won't guarantee any action on his part. And now, kindly take your leave of my office. You'll receive the when and where of your punishments when I can stand to look at you."

The Marauders stood up as one and shuffled to the door. As it shut behind them, they were immediately besieged by Lily and her gang.

"Well, I hope you're happy, Potter," Lily said directly to his face. "Thanks to you, Gryffindor House has lost one hundred points and has yet another dark splotch on its name. You are so lucky that this didn't cost you your badge. I just hope that all this was worth it. Well? Was it, Potter? Hmm?"

Something inside James, who had remained silent ever since the end of the fight, snapped. He had stayed up late too many nights comforting Belinda and Jennifer, who cried and begged him to assure them that they weren't freaks, to put up with any more slights and insults about them.

"Believe it or not, Evans, there are more important things than points and rules! Why can't you get it through that thick skull of yours that I had a reason for fighting Snape? You think I'm just all arrogance and immaturity, don't you? You don't know diddly-squat about me or my reasoning, so STUFF IT!!"

He grabbed her shoulder with both of his hands and shoved her aside roughly, causing her to stumble. Angrily, she turned and grabbed the back of his robes, forcing him to turn around and face her.

"I don't THINK you're just arrogance and immaturity, I know it! Everyone who sees you knows it! And just what was your reasoning for fighting Snape, hmm? Or is stick-in-the-mud Lily Evans too inferior to know?"

"You've always got to be right, don't you, Evans? You've had a superiority complex since day one. You accuse me of arrogance, but look at you. Walking around the hallways with your badge and wand, punishing people for putting one toe out of line. You are NOT always right and you are NOT God's gift to the magical world, and we'd all thank you if you stopped being such a hypocritical b—!"

He stopped short right here as her palm met his cheek and forced his head to turn sideways. Lily's face was absolutely pink with fury.

"How DARE you?!" she yelled at him. "How dare you claim to know me any better than I know you! I have a reason for watching people. So fights like that don't break out! So no more people have to leave Hogwarts because of petty enmity!"

She stopped abruptly. She had never talked about Petunia leaving the school before, and this certainly was not the place to do so.

James was glaring at her, breathing very hard. "I'll see you tomorrow, Evans," he said coldly, before doing an about-face and storming off towards the Gryffindor House.


	4. Out Of The Past

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter

Shout-outs:

Aihjah-You're probably right about the age differences. I just like to mess around with the ages to put everyone in the same boat. I'm just strange like that. BTW, the Petunia thing is fully explained in Harry Potter and the Bonds of Hearts. And thanks so much for reviewing, you've been so faithful. Good luck on your exam!

A/N: I'm just gonna list my HP timeline for you

1959-Bellatrix and Rodolphus born

1960-Andromeda, Ted, and Rabastan born

1961-James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Molly, Hestia, Diana, Emmeline, Alice, Amelia, Marlene, Frank, Arthur, Apollo, Gilderoy, Mundungus, Kingsley, Gideon, Lucius, Narcissa, Severus, Damon, Owen, Evan, Rapier, and Petunia born

1962-Regulus and Fabian born

1968-Belinda and Jennifer born

1969-Rowena born

1972-'61 babies attend Hogwarts

1978-Current time

1979-Andromeda and Ted marry, '61 babies graduate

Out of the Past

Peter breathed in the cold night air. Wormtail had managed to get him out of the castle but he really did prefer his human form. Master, however, seemed to take amusement with Peter's nickname, and frequently—scratch that, INSISTED on calling him that.

"Why the Devil are you always so late, Pettigrew?" a harsh, female voice snapped at him.

Peter winced. He should've known that he'd be seeing Bellatrix again. He had been thanking God for her graduation two years ago, and now he was one of her partners.

"It was difficult to sneak out," he said, with as much dignity as he could muster, which, apparently, wasn't enough, as Bellatrix was smirking at him patronizingly.

"Bella', don't waste your time on the rat," a male voice said. Rodolphus Lestrange, her fiancee, was standing not far away from her, with his brother, Rabastan. Sending another glare at him, she walked away from Peter and into the waiting arms of Rodolphus.

Peter glanced around at everyone else. Evan, Rapier, and Augustus Rookwood—who had graduated a year before Bellatrix—were in heavy conversation. Narcissa was sitting on Lucius's lap and you could barely see half her face, as they were making out. Damon and Owen were standing guard over the two of them. Severus stood apart from everyone, staring stonily at the entire room. Aaron and Belle were also talking to each other. Peter briefly recalled that Aaron Granger had a brother named Paul, who was a Squib, and wondered what had made Aaron hate Muggles and Mudbloods so much that he would betray his own brother.

"Hey, Peter," another male voice said, but this one seemed just slightly nervous.

"Hello, Regulus," Peter answered.

Sirius's younger brother approached Peter. "I heard that they're planning a huge massacre. Do you think we'll be part of it?"

Peter noticed the panic that Regulus's attempt at a macho voice was covering.

"Maybe," Peter answered, trying to sound mature and cool.

"Don't bet on it," Rabastan called. "You two are newbies. You'll be lucky to shine Master's shoes."

"Ah, and I quite remember when it was YOU doing the shining, Rabbit."

The clearing suddenly quieted the instant Rabastan's baby name was heard. Narcissa and Lucius stopped playing tongue tennis and stood up. Narcissa brushed out her clothes and then sunk into a deep curtsey, spreading out the dress of her robes. All the girls were doing the same, and the men were bowing at the waist.

"'Twas quite amusing, watching little Rabbit make my shoes sparkle," the voice said again, and now it seemed like all warmth had been sucked from the area.

"Master, we've awaited eagerly for your arrival," Bellatrix said.

"I know that, Bella', otherwise you would not be here. Do you insult the Dark Lord's intelligence?"

"No, Master, never!" Bellatrix gasped. "I beg you, please don't even insinuate that I feel anything but loyalty to you!"

"Than kindly refrain from less-than-bright remarks, Bella'."

She flushed pink and curtsied again. "Yes, sir."

"Good, good. Now, our meeting tonight is of the utmost importance. There is quite a large gathering of werewolves to take place on Halloween in Diagon Alley. This information brought to us courtesy of our good friend Wormtail."

Peter felt a rush of blood to his face. He didn't like having his name mentioned. Scolded or thanked; either way he would be tormented by Bellatrix later for either being an idiot or a suck-up.

"This gathering of werewolves is a perfect opportunity. When we, as Muggles say, "crash the party", we will be killing three birds with one stone. First of all, their moronic Ministry will have yet another dark splotch on its name. Second of all, we can kill off some of those flea-ridden werewolves and manipulate it to look like the Ministry was behind it. And, in a combination of the previously stated, gain some werewolf allies. Wormtail, you are currently comrades with a werewolf, aren't you? Name of…ah…"Moony", I believe."

"Also known as Remus Lupin, Master," Peter said quietly.

""Moony" will do nicely, just as you are "Wormtail". So tell me, Wormtail, do you think he would be keen on joining us?"

"I doubt it, Master."

"Pity. We could've done with another major division in the magical world. _Que lastima_ but _c'est le vie_." He smiled mirthlessly at his use of Spanish and French. "Severus, know you the particulars about this gathering?"

"I beg your pardon, Master?" Severus returned. His thoughts seemed to have been on other things.

"Severus, have you in fact been paying attention to this meeting?"

"Maser, of course I have," Severus said, but Peter thought he saw an expression on the Slytherin's face that said he'd rather be in Hell than here.

"I'll thank you to look alive, Snivellus."

Severus visibly winced.

"You are our spy, Snivellus. If you can't do your job, you know what the consequence will be, don't you?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good. Well, since our spy is useless, we'll have to improvise, won't we? Go in Ministry garb. A senior Death Eater will signal you to start our massacre. I'll leave it to your imaginations of what jinxes and curses to use. I'll inform you of our next meeting via your Marks. Meeting adjourned."

With a pop, Voldemort disapparated from the grounds, leaving several Death Eaters, stunned at his shortness, in his wake.

James tossed and turned on his bed, unable to sleep. It was partly because of Arthur's snoring—God only knew what those kids of his would sound like—but mainly because every time he shut his eyes Lily's angry green eyes tore into his brain.

He probably should not have yelled at her, but even though he'd adored her for 7 years straight, he always thought her a tad controlling. Her sister had been like that, too, and God knew what their parents were like. And today had not been the day to get in his face.

His hands itched to punch Severus again. How dare he throw Belinda and Jennifer's condition in his face. A birth defect is not something to laugh about.

He remembered September 1st, 1972, the day before he started his first year. Belinda and Jennifer had been 4 years old then, and they had come to him as he was stowing away his luggage, crying that a 10-year-old boy on the station had been calling them "freaks". James immediately went out and punched the guy in the face.

The 10-year-old turned out to be Regulus Black, and that was how he had first met Sirius, who watched from the sidelines and cheered when it was over. Sirius was taken aback by the twins' appearance—everyone was—but he'd been nice to them, and he didn't comment about them on the train ride. This was part of the reason James and Sirius were so close.

Still, James had to admit that his anger at Severus was no reason to snap at Lily. Normally when she got in his face, he gave her hair a tug, flashed her a smile, and made some stupid remark. He certainly didn't shove her aside, have a huge fight outside McGonagall's office, and get slapped during the process.

He'd have to talk to her, he decided, and tomorrow morning.

"I have never, EVER seen James Nathaniel Potter so angry," Emmeline said seriously. She and the other girls had piled into Lily's dorm. Hestia and Emmeline sat on one bed together, Amelia and Marlene on another, Lily and Molly on another, Diana and Alice on another, and the extra was piled up with the girls stuff. Hestia, Emmeline, and Diana had another dorm, and Marlene and Amelia were Ravenclaws, so they'd had to sneak in.

"Well, I can understand why," Hestia said. "If Diana and I had that condition and someone told us off about it, you can bet your wand that we'd lay him flat."

""Condition"?" Lily asked. "I thought James was just doing a JPDOP."

"A what?" Amelia asked.

"**J**ames **P**otter **D**isplay **o**f **P**ower," Lily explained, emphasizing the first letter of every word.

"You really are a dork, Lily," Marlene said.

Lily stuck out her tongue. "So, what's this about a condition?"

"It's James's little sisters," Molly explained. "I've had to baby-sit them over the summer sometimes for extra cash, so I should know."

"What about them?!" Lily yelped, exasperated.

"It goes like this," Molly began. "Y'know how James is normal?"

"I don't know the context in which you're using the word "normal" but for the sake of time, I'll say yes."

"He has a little sister named Rowena, she's 9 years old, and she's normal too. But his 10-year-old twin sisters, Belinda and Jennifer…well, you'd have to call them his 10-year-old twin SISTER."

"What…?"

"Stop beating around the bush, Molly," Amelia ordered.

"All right, all right," Molly shot back. "Lily, Belinda and Jennifer are Siamese twins."

"They're WHAT?!"

"Siamese twins," Molly repeated.

"So, wait. Are they like two people joined at the hip, or…?"

"They look like one person with two heads. They share a heart, intestines, two arms, two legs, everything. They have separate brains, and each have use of only one arm, but that's where their differences stop."

"And they can't have surgery," Diana added, "because each twin would have only half an organ, and that's not nearly enough for someone to survive, and thus far there have been no organ donors with their blood type."

"They're the sweetest little things," Molly said sorrowfully. "All they ever want to do is play with Rowena, because God knows the trouble they have making friends. Oh, I can just imagine how horrible their first year will be. James won't be here to stick up for them."

"When are they coming in?" Lily asked.

"'79, next year, after we all graduate. And Rowena's coming in '80."

"Well, maybe some of the older students will remember that James is still there to call upon should they pick on the twins."

"Yeah, but the fellow first years won't. And for some reason, it's worse to be picked on by your own age group than by older people," Emmeline said.

Lily looked absolutely flabbergasted. "I never thought of James acting the big brother."

"Oh yeah, why do you think he's always sticking up for the rest of his gang?" Alice asked.

"Even that annoying little Peter," Amelia added. "It's in the Potter blood to look after everyone."

"Hmm. I guess I didn't know that about him."

"Gasp! The great Lillian Veronica Evans admits she is wrong! Someone call the Daily Prophet! The world is flat!" Diana exclaimed, and ducked—though not in time—to dodge Lily's pillow.

"What, am I a know-it-all?" Lily asked, putting on a slightly hurt face.

"Lily, what's clause 3 of the Statute of Secrecy?" Marlene asked.

""Any and all underage wizards or witches found guilty of breaking the Statue of Secrecy shall have their wands snapped without"…" She stopped. "Okay, okay, I get it."

"I'M supposed to know that. I'M the one who wants to work in the court system," Amelia said.

"Sorry, Ames," Lily said. "All right, I'll apologize to James in the morning, are you all happy?"

"We're happy," Molly said, grinning. She bounced on the bed and squealed. "Oh, God, I can't wait for Arthur to ask me to marry him!"

"I know, it's so amazing," Alice said. "You're the first in our gang to get married."

"Now, now, Miss Gunther, I'm pretty sure I accidentally overheard Frank say something about how much he can't wait to marry you!"

"Are you serious!?" Alice's hands covered her reddening face.

"Of course I am, have I ever lied to you? And may I inquire, Diana, about a certain Mr. Apollo Lovegood?"

Diana blushed and shrugged modestly. "Guys, do you think the name Luna Diana Artemis Selena Phoebe Cynthia Gwendolyn sound for a girl?"

""Name" or "Names"?" Lily asked.

"Name."

"Obsessed with the moon much?"

"I wanna teach Astronomy."

(A/N: Diana, Selena, Cynthia, and I think Artemis are Greek moon god/desses, Luna and Phoebe are Latin moon goddesses, and Gwendolyn is the Irish moon goddess)

"All right, for couples, there's me and Emmeline, of course," Hestia added.

"I think a certain Mr. Remus John Lupin might have a thing for you, Amelia," Alice said.

"Really?" Amelia said, amused.

"And what, Sirius has a thing for me?" Marlene asked.

"No, I think it's Gideon Prewett for you, but I'm not sure," Alice said.

"Okay, so that's Hestia and Emmeline, me and Arthur, Diana and Apollo, and Alice and Frank who are together," Molly said. "Remus fancies Amelia and Gideon fancies Marlene. Now, who fancies Lily?"

"Gilderoy Lockhart!" Hestia squealed.

"Please. The day Gilderoy fancies anyone but himself is the day Severus Snape fancies my sister," Lily said.

(A/N: Author turns and whistles innocently)

"Severus Snape! He fancies you, too!" Alice hooted.

"Lucius Malfoy!" Amelia yelped. Lily's other pillow went flying at her head.

"Regulus Black!" Emmeline announced.

"Sirius Black!" was from Marlene.

"Peter Pettigrew!" came from a giggling Diana.

"James Potter!" Molly said finally.

An immediate hush went over the room, and Molly looked mortified.

"Oh, um, sorry, Lily," she apologized meekly. "I forgot…"

"What are you sorry for?" Amelia asked. "Blind and deaf people know that James is in love with Lily! Dead people know! My owl knows, for God's sake!"

The thought of Amelia's old, feeble owl, who could barely fly without smashing headfirst into the wall, knowing somehow made the girls giggle madly.

"But, we're very serious, Lily," Emmeline said, wiping happy tears from her eyes. "James is so into you, he'd fall though you if it got any more intense."

Lily sighed. "Well, maybe if he wasn't such an arrogant, pigheaded, stupid prankster, I could like him."

"Oh, so there are some things you like about him, eh?" Molly pressed. "Do tell, do tell."

"This won't leave the room, right?" Lily asked. As the other girls nodded, she sucked on the inside of her cheek. "Well…I do like the fact that he sticks up for his friends and his little sisters…except when it turns into a fight. It helps him that he's really smart, and I guess he's just a millimeter more mature than he was 1st year."

"And he's hot, right?" Diana flung at her.

"Fine, he's really hot, happy now, Diana?" Lily snapped at her.

"Deliriously."

"Anything else, Lily?" Amelia asked.

"All right, all right, I guess you could say he's kinda sweet when he wants to be. Like how he picks up something that someone's dropped and gives it back to them. He's only started doing that since 6th year, though."

"Still, that's a lot better than you can say for most teenage boys," Amelia pointed out.

"True," Lily mused. "And he's not all into the Dark Arts, either. His only problem is that…"

"He's an arrogant, pigheaded, stupid prankster," the other girls chorused back at her.

"Well, I was gonna call him a troglodyte, but your description is okay."

"A what?" Hestia asked.

"A caveman."

"Lily, you need help," Alice announced.

Lily cocked her head to one side and smiled innocently.

-_Petunia_

This is the last you will ever hear from me. Read this letter before you burn it, that's all I ask.

The incident in 5th year was a horrible mistake. You probably won't believe me when I tell you that I was lying about my part in it, because to give you the truth would be to put both of us in danger. I only wish you to know that our year was not wasted, as you most likely believe it was. Why I say this you will never know the reason, because you will be safer that way.

So, here is where I must say good-bye for good.

Good luck to you in life.

-Severus A. Snape 

Petunia crumpled the letter in her hand.

"You were right, Severus," she said, her eyes filling with tears. "I don't believe you."

"Petunia, dear?" Mallory Evans knocked on her daughter's door. "Dylan is here, darling."

Petunia swiped at her eyes, took a very deep breath, and forced a smile for her new boyfriend. "I'll be right down, Mom."

She looked at the letter in her hand. With a grimace, she chucked it into the wastebasket.

She was sick of living in the past, sick of living in the shadow of her failed relationship with Severus. It was over. He had left her heart, bruised and broken, and she'd had to pick up the shattered pieces. She'd done it; she was free.

She looked at the crumpled letter in the trash and for a moment, just for a moment, wanted to reach in after it and hold it to her heart. But the moment passed, as she ran her fingers through her hair, checked her eyes in the mirror, shut off the light, slammed the door behind her, and ran down the stairs.


End file.
